


Roses

by ididntasktobehere



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntasktobehere/pseuds/ididntasktobehere
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE MOVIE BELONG TO RIAN JOHNSON AND LIONSGATE. ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC BELONG TO ME.I'm Alice Hawthorne. I'm your typical 16-year-old white girl. I'm going to just say the truth right here, right now. My life is a fucking mess. It all started on 17th May 2019..
Relationships: Jacob Thrombey/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE MOVIE BELONG TO RIAN JOHNSON AND LIONSGATE. ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC BELONG TO ME.
> 
> I'm Alice Hawthorne. I'm your typical 16-year-old white girl. I'm going to just say the truth right here, right now. My life is a fucking mess. It all started on 17th May 2019..

_ **6:11pm 17th May 2019** _

I was sat in the back of my parents car, driving up the long, woodland road towards the Thrombey House. When the car pulled up to the house, there was already quite a few cars there since we were late for the party. As per usual. I was wearing one of my favourite red dresses (Image at the top), My parents had been friends with the Thrombey's since before I was even born. I had spent a lot of time with the twins, Jacob and Morgan when I was younger and we haven't seen each since. I hope they still recognise me..

I walked into the house with my parents, not once looking up from my phone. I can't even remember what i was doing. Probably scrolling through TikTok again. God, that app took over my life. I looked up as I heard a familiar bubbly voice. It was Morgan. "Oh my god, Hi!" She said, walking over to me and hugging me. "Hi, Morgan. It's been forever. We need to catch up." I said. "Definitely." We grabbed a drink from the bar and went to sit in the the social room where Linda, Richard, Joni, Meg, Walt and Donna were sitting. "Morgan, where's your brother?" Walt asked her. "Probably swatting Syrian refugees." She said. "Or planning his trip back home to Germany." Meg chimed in. "Morgan, what did I tell you about making comments like that about him." Donna said coldly. "Welcome to the Mad House, Kiddo." Linda said to me. "Sit down you two or your legs will break in those shoes." She said, looking at the height of our heels. She did have a point, my feet were so sore and I'd only just arrived. A few moments after that, Ransom walked in.

Conversation flowed easily until around 8pm when Jacob suddenly appeared. "How was your vacation, Mein führer?" Morgan said with a smirk spreading across her face. "Wow, you're so funny, you should be a comedian." He snapped back. "Why do you two always have attitude?" Meg said. "Why have you always got STD's?" Jacobs said. "This is going to be good." Morgan said to me quietly. "You know, Jacob. When I was 16 I handled my responsibilities." Joni said. "That's because you were a mother." He said, not once looking up from his phone. "I heard your grades are struggling, Jacob." Linda said. "I heard your marriage is doing the same thing." Ransom was sat in a chair in the corner of the room starting to laugh at this point. So were me and Morgan. "Maybe you should leave the room, Jacob." Richard said. "Maybe you should leave those High School girls alone." he said, finally standing up and walking out of the room. Richard was completely stunned at the words that had just left his nephew's mouth. Morgan was slow-clapping as he walked out of the room. Donna glared at her, causing her to stop instantly. Walt stood up and walked after him.

"I'm so sorry." Donna said to me. "It's okay. I'm used to stuff like that." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was about to burst out laughing. Harlan walked in a few seconds later. "What was all that about?" He asked. "Jacob." Everyone replied at the same time. "What a shock." He said, walking into the room and sitting in the armchair next to the fireplace. "Sorry about all of that, Alice. Welcome back." He said. "It's okay. It's nice to be back." I was thinking at the same time, Why hadn't I seen my parents all night and why was I supposed to bring all of my stuff? The It hit me. My parents had left me here and had arranged with Harlan for me to live here. Thank god. I never got along with my parents so they were probably looking for an excuse to get rid of me. What a surprise.

The party was drawing to a close and Harlan had explained to me that I would be living with the Thrombe's from now on. He took me upstairs and opened a door to the right of me and inside was a beautiful white room with a double bed and a fur carpet in the middle of it. It was like something out of a dream. What was even better was that all of my stuff was there. I didn't once even miss my old home.

I changed into a pair of cosy pyjamas and sat in my bed. I grabbed my phone from the small glass table next to me which had a glass vase of white roses on it. I turned on my phone and saw that there was a message from Jacob. I reluctantly opened It, not knowing what to expect.

_**11:29pm** _

**Jacob:** _Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk earlier. It's nice to have you back. Loved the dress._

I only had one thought in my mind after I read those last three words. What the fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So England is back in national lockdown again. Yay.. A least I will have a lot more free time to write. I’m aware that I have been away for a long time and it is inexcusable but I read the comment on the last chapter and decided I wanted to finish this fic. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**_2:03am_ **

I couldn’t sleep. One minute I felt like I was going to overheat and the next I thought I was going to freeze. That text. It was running circles in my mind and I couldn’t get rid of it. It’s like a song. You listen to it once and it plays on repeat all day in my mind. No way of getting rid of it.

I’d had enough. I got out of bed, put on my scarlet kimono and opened my door as quietly as I could, being careful not to wake anyone. I began to head down the corridor towards the staircase and set my feet down each step carefully to avoid them creaking and waking anyone. That’s the last thing I wanted. 

Once I had tackled the staircase, I was in the clear and made my way to the kitchen. I arrived at the kitchen door and thought, something was off. Harlan never left the fire burning in the living room unless someone was still awake.

“I didn’t think you were the type to sneak out of bed at night, Hawthorne.” I turned around, fear flooding through me like a tidal wave. 

And there he was. The smug little shit. Jacob Thrombey. The world’s most irritating person. “It’s not nice to scare people, you should know that by now, Jacob.” I snapped back at him. He didn’t say anything, he just scoffed and looked back down at his phone. “Did you need something or did you just want to mess with me?” I asked.

This made him put his phone down and actually look at me, this made a change. “I thought we could catch up, sit.” He gestured to the other side of the couch. I accepted the offer and sat down on the other side of the couch, not one taking my eyes away from him.

“So, How’s England been?” He asked. I thought for a moment of what to say. “Cold. It rains a lot.” I replied, slowly shifting my gaze to the crackling fire. “I figured. It’s been quiet mostly around here, not much going on apart from Richard not being able to stay away from High school girls.” Jacob said, looking at the fire and then back to me. “Does Linda know?” I asked.

“Not until I brought it up tonight. She’ll catch on eventually. She always does.” He said, not once breaking his gaze.

I looked away from the fire and back to him. Had he been staring this whole time?

I cleared my throat and looked back to the fire, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. “There has been some shady stuff going on around here lately.” He said. I looked back at him, puzzled. “Like what” I asked.

“Like I said. Richard and the occasional sneaking off, Morgan’s been acting a lot more secretive lately, Ransom showing up out of the blue. And what really makes it that much worse, is my parents are acting weird. Like they’re, hiding something.” He said.

“What could they possibly have to hide from you?”

“Not sure. Unless it’s something shady.”

“Do you really think your parents would be involved in shady stuff? I don’t think they would.”

“Given how everyone is behaving around here, I wouldn’t put it past them.”

I glanced down at my watch. 2:35am.

“Well, as much as I’ve enjoyed this catch up of ours, I’m going to head back up to bed. I’d recommend you do the same. I can imagine how it must exhaust your tiny mind, swatting Syrian refugees all day.” I said, standing up and leaving the room.

“Alice.”

I stopped in my tracks and looked back.

“I meant what I said earlier. About your dress. You should wear it more often.” He said.

I smiled and tried to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks. “Thanks.” I responded quietly. 

“And before you head back up, I wouldn’t forget that water if I were you, It can get really hot in this house. That is what you came down for isn’t it?” He said, with a growing smirk on his face, brushing past me and heading upstairs.

“Well he’s clearly not as much of a dick as he is around everyone else” I thought to myself. I set off back towards the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and started back towards the stairs.

I had only laid my foot on the first step when I remembered, the fire was still burning. I placed my glass on the bottom step and set back towards the living room and went to put the fire out, Jacob has clearly left me the honour of doing that task. I was tired at this point. I grabbed my water and headed back up to bed.

I shut my door and strung my kimono on the chair in the corner of my room. I went over to my bed and saw yet another white rose placed carefully on my pillow with a note that read,

_ Welcome Home, Alice. _

I took the rose and placed into the vase that I had found in my room earlier in the day. 

If this was the way that things were going to be I was clearly in for the long haul.


End file.
